Now That It's Over
by Saffirejewl
Summary: Drawn from Cats, a story about Macavity, Plato, and Victoria, with each chapter looking from one of their POV. This was an experiment to see if I could do this type of fic. Never had a sequel in mind. We'll see what comes of this in time.
1. Now That It's Over- Plato's View

Now That It's Over: Plato   
By Saffity  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The Jellicle Ball. All the cats are coming from miles around to my home. They're all so  
cheerful, so full of life. I see cats I remember, queens who were hardly more than kittens when  
last I saw them. I feel nothing but dispair, sadness and eternal loneliness. Last year I was  
filled with joy, becoming an adult, with the most beautiful queen I had ever seen.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I look at the moon. It's white and clear, like her fur. She'd always kept it so clean. I get up  
and walk away from the proper, there's nothing for me there now.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I remember how it all started, how the destruction of my life began. Shortly after the Jellicle  
Ball, I was waiting for her to arrive, Victoria, the queen of my dreams. She was late, and that  
wasn't like her. I got up to go search for her, hoping she was all right. I climbed up a junkpile  
in time to see Macavity standing in front of her, hypnotizing her into following him. I'd seen   
him do it before, even allowed it to happen when I could have stopped it.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Not this time and not this queen. I jumped between them, shaking his hold on her, "No Macavity,"   
I said, "I've turned a blind eye to others, but not this one."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Macavity smiled at me, "We'll see about that brother," he said quietly, before disappearing as   
usual.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I looked at Vicki, worried that he'd had enough time for it to be permanent. WHen she shook her   
head and smiled at me, I realaxed enough to purr. I hoped she hadn't heard, Macavity had said the  
one thing I kept secret from the Jellicles, the fact that he was my brother.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
As we walked back to the Junkyard, I remembered why I'd wanted to see her. I couldn't wait to get  
to the proper so I could show her.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She seemed able to sense my excitement, "What?" she asked.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"You'll see," was all I had told her.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
When we got to the proper, I lead her to the tire, her present hidden nearby, "So what's so  
exciting," she asked.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I couldn't help smiling as I pulled the ribbon out, "Your white one doesn't show up enough," I   
said, "I felt this would look prettier."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I carefully tied it around her neck, it was perfect, and looked as beautiful as I thought it   
would on her.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I sigh as I hear the Jellicle Ball in progress, as the cats all wonder who will be chosen. I   
close my eyes, not caring.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
That horrible night, the last night I saw Vicki. She'd been late again, and again I went to find  
her. I walked towards her owner's home, praying she was all right. I rounded a corner and caught  
the scent of my brother, and Victoria. My stomach grew tight with fear. What would he do to her?  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I ran as fast as I could to the building he stayed in. I hopped up to a window to see Vicki tied  
up to the wall, her ribbon in shreads on the ground. I quietly crawled through the window, towards  
the queen I loved.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I got near enough to pull her away, when Macavity leapt at her. He scratched her beautiful skin,   
leaving a mark I had seen carved into many other queens.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It was more than I could take. I growled and attacked Macavity. He was taken off guard, but not  
for long. He had always been stronger than me, and as we struggled, I knew I would not win. He   
got one clear swipe and took it.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
When I woke up, I was near the edge of the junkyard, scratched, cut, sore, alive.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I look at the Jellicle Moon, hardly noticing the tears streaming down my face.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Victoria, if only I knew you were all right, if you were happy, if you were alive. 


	2. Now That It's Over- Victoria's View

Now That It's Over: Victoria   
By Saffity   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I watch the Jellicle Moon rise over the hill. I'm all alone, no one to dance with. Last year the   
moon seemed to rise for me, me and Plato. It was so beautiful, so large, I felt I could reach out  
and touch it.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I sigh, thaat was a year ago. How fast time flies and how much happens is a wonder to me. All I  
have left from the home I once lived in, and the tribe I loved are my memories, and a tattered  
ribbon. I clutch the ribbon to my breast, as though I could mend the rips in my life with it.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I look at the moon once more, it only holds sadness, fear and a life alone. I turn and walk back  
to the dumpster, my home. I used to live in one of the fanciest houses in London, but no more. I   
can't take the chance, not after...   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I push my thoughts away and crawl into my corner. I close my eyes, but all I see are images of  
the last Ball. My friends and familly, Grizabella being chosen.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
And Plato.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Oh Plato, I miss you so much. Why did we have to me separated.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I open my eyes. The moon must be playing tricks, I can't seem to shift my thoughts. I start to   
cry, and curl around the ribbon, falling into dreams, dreams filled with memories.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It was two weeks after the Jellicle Ball. I thought life couldn't get any better. I was finally  
and adult, with a tom who loved me. Macavity had been seen around, but hadn't come near the   
proper, he'd be stupid to, after what had happened at the ball.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It all started one night when I was heading to the junkyard. I heard that fateful laugh as a chill  
ran up my spine. I didn't think to look around or wonder at it, I just ran. If I could just get  
to the junkyard....  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Too late.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Macavity was in front of me, smiling, but with an evil glint in his eye. I was terrified. I can  
hear his voice as if he were here now.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"My, my, what a pretty queen," he smirked and moved closer. I couldn't move, couldn't make a sound.  
"You want to come with me, don't you my pretty."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I had wondered how a cat like Demeter could get sucked into Macavity's clutches, now I knew. I   
almost longed to follow him wherever he'd lead.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Suddenly, Plato was there, "No Macavity," he said, "I've turned a blind eye to others, but not  
this one."   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Macavity smiled, "We'll see about that brother," he said quietly, before disappearing into the   
shadows.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Had I heard right? I shook my head to clear it, Plato watching me closely, obviously worried. I  
smiled at him, "I'm fine," I told him, nuzzling him gently.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Plato purred softly as we walked back to the proper. He seemed to be excited about something,   
hardly able to contain himself.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"What?" I asked, smiling.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"You'll see," was all he said.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
When we got to the proper, we lay down on the tire. It was amazing to think that this was the   
very tire that had taken Grizabella up to the Heavisidelayer. I smiled at Plato, "So what's so  
exciting," I asked.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
He smiled a secretive smile and pulled a long pink ribbon out from his nearby hiding place. "Your  
white one doesn't show up enough," he said, "I felt this would look prettier."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I couldn't believe it, the ribbon was so pretty! I let him tie it gently around my neck. Then   
went to show the others. I was so happy, I foolishly let all thoughts of Macavity slip my mind.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Until a month later.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
My owners had let me out for the night, and of course, I made sure my bow was on straight. I   
set out for the junkyard, feeling safe and happy. Unfortunately, that night I would  
never make it to the junkyard. I never even knew what hit me.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
When I woke up, I found myself in a deserted building, trapped by a short expanse of cord tied   
around my neck. I immediately reached up to find my ribbon, and sighed with relief when I found  
it still safely around my neck.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I heard an ominous chuckle and spun around as best I could with my constraints. Macavity stepped  
out of the shadows and walked close to me. I refused to look at him and kept my eyes to the ground.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"You think that's going to help?" he asked softly, "you think it'll stop me?"  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I turned my head away, trying to block out his voice.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
He sneered and sliced at my neck with his claws. I cringed, but felt no pain. When I opened my   
eyes, I saw my beautiful ribbon in tatters on the ground. I gasped and two big tears rolled down  
my cheeks. I reached to pick it up.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Macavity growled and lunged at me, knocking me over. "You are mine now," he said darkly.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"No!" I cried, "I'll never be yours!"   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
He chuckled again, and before I could do anything, he scratched me down the side with one claw,   
"Now you are marked as mine forever," he said, smiling almost sweetly.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I wake up to find myself sobbing, clutching the ribbon as if it were a life line in a stormy  
ocean. I gingerly reach to my side and feel the scar that will now be with me forever. The mark  
of Macavity that still throbs as though it were a fresh wound.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I get up and wander the streets beneath the moon. I dare not dream again. As I walk I can't stop  
my mind from returning to that night.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I heard a growl, low and dangerous, and the next thing I knew, Plato and Macavity were in a   
battle on the ground. It all happened so quickly, and before I knew it, Plato was uncontious and  
Macavity was grinning at me. He'd gathered some scratches himself, but barely looked tired.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"Now you get to watch him die," he said, raising his claws.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"NO!!!" I screamed, "Please don't kill him," I was sobbing. Macavity was looking at me with a   
look that scared me more than his reputation.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
He shook his head and sneered at me, walking closer. As he neared me, he raised his claws again.   
I closed my eyes and felt the air move as he sliced them down. I felt the rope fall from my   
throat and opened my eyes.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"If you want him to live, you will leave," he said in a tone I didn't think was able to come   
from a cat as evil as him, "You will leave now and never come back,"   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I was about to protest, when he turned and walked back towards Plato. A sob caught in my throat,  
and I turned and ran away, picking up my tattered ribbon.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I had spent the rest of the year eating scraps and sleeping anywhere that was warm.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I shake my head to clear my thoughts. It doesn't do any good to live in the past. When I look   
around to see where I am, I recognize everything around me. Including the entrance to the   
junkyard, not far away.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I start to turn around, to go back. It's dangerous for me to even be this close. I look at the   
moon, it seems almost to call me. There's still time, it's just starting to set. There can't be  
any harm in looking. If no one sees me they can't get hurt.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
The urge to go on is too much. I take one step, then another, and soon I'm on my way back to a   
world I once knew. A world I had loved.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
A world that would die if my presence was known. 


	3. Now That It's Over- Macavity's View

Now That It's Over: Macavity  
By Saffity  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
A strange feeling washes over me, one that I haven't felt for quite some time. I look up from the  
collapsed peke in front of me and see the moon rising above the horizon. The Jellicle Moon.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I growl angrily, the Jellicles, nothing but a tribe of goodies. I walk back to my hideout, keeping to the  
shadows. I try to think of everyday things, robberies to plan, messes to create. I can't keep my mind  
on it, my thouts keep shifting to her, the queen I let get away.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She caught my eye at the last Jellicle Ball, when I was attempting to get Demeter back. Her perfect  
white fur and glowing eyes told me she was a worthy queen for me.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I caught her alone shortly after that, she foolishly tried to run, and ended up right where I wanted her.  
"My, my, what a pretty queen," I said, hypnotising her sloly to come to me. "You want to come with  
me, don't you my pretty." The spell was taking hold, I could see the longing entering her eyes.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Suddenly, my fool of a brother jumped between us, he'd gone over to the Jellicles, and thought  
himself better than me, "No Macavity," he said, "I've turned a blind eye to others, but not this one."   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Who was he to tell me what to do, I smirked at him, "We'll see about that brother," I said as I  
crawled back into the shadows. I wasn't going to give this queen up that easily. I followed them to  
the junkyard, staying far enough away that I couldn't be detected. I watched them lounging on the  
tier. I growled as I saw Plato take out a pink ribbon and tie it around her neck. I turned and walked  
back to my home. She would be mind, I would make sure of it.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
A month or so later I got my chance. She was alone, walking to the junkyard. She didn't even see  
me as I leapt on her and sent her to oblivion. I took her to my hideout and tied her to the wall,  
waiting for her to wake up.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
When I woke up, I found myself in a deserted building, trapped by a short expanse of cord tied  
around my neck. I immediately reached up to find my ribbon, and sighed with relief when I found it  
still safely around my neck.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
When she did, she imediately felt for her precious ribbon, I chuckled, the ribbon wouldn't matter to  
her soon. I stepped to where she could see me. She kept her eyes on the ground, thinking that was  
how I worked my spell. "You think that's going to help?" I asked, "you think it'll stop me?"   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She seemed to be trying to ignore me, I growled and severed the ribbon from her neck. How dare  
she defy me. She reached to pick it up, and gave me the perfect opportunigy. I knocked her over,  
forcing her to the ground. "You are mine now," I told her.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
She struggled again, "No! I'll never be yours!" She yelled at me.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
So innocent, so foolish, I extended my claw, and etched my mark into her side, "Now you are  
marked as mine forever," I stupidly felt victorious and didn't even see him coming.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
The idiodic tom thought he could fight me, he managed to knock me over, but that was as far as it  
went. It was hardly a minute before he was uncontious on the ground.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I smiled at the queen, it was time to exert my control, "Now you get to watch him die," I said, raising  
his claws to end my brother's life.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"NO!!!" She screamed, "Please don't kill him," I stared at her, she should have been most willing to  
let him die. It was in that instant that I realized I could never have her. Her love for my brother was  
greater then all my power. How I longed to be able to recieve that love.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I wouldn't back down, if I couldn't have her, then no one would. I walked over to her, intending to  
end it right then and there. At the last instant, my claws shifted and ended up slicing only through the  
rope around her neck.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
"If you want him to live, you will leave," I said, trying to sound threatening, "You will leave now and  
never come back,"   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I turned my back on her and walked back to Plato so that she wouldn't see my tears, Macavity  
wasn't supposed to cry. I heard her leave, sobbing and turned to the empty building, seeing that  
she'd taken her ribbon.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I turned back to Plato, taking him to the junkyard, I had promised to let him live. For how long I  
didn't know.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I shake my head, snap out of it I tell myself. I growl as I look at the moon, the acursed Jellicle moon.  
They'll have their glory, but I'll get my revenge.   
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I will have my day. 


End file.
